The aim of the Developmental Core is to provide limited research funds to support preliminary studies by[unreadable] new investigators to Neuro-AIDS as well as established investigators that wish to try novel approaches to the[unreadable] stgdy of CMS infections and/or treatment. The goal is to allow for the generation of initial findings to aid in[unreadable] obtaining R01 support for the investigator and thus bring new investigators and approaches to the field. As[unreadable] in the previous funding period, solicitations for new grant proposals will be made annually, with the[unreadable] anticipation to fund two new applications per year. Applications will be solicited from all disciplines at TSRI[unreadable] as well as from neighboring institutions. Grants will be reviewed by a panel of three outside reviews, with[unreadable] oversight by Drs. Elder and Fox. Grants will typically be funded for two years to be[unreadable] spent at the researcher's discretion, but must include a percentage effort by the investigator. This program[unreadable] has been highly successful in the past, with 12 grants awarded, resulting in 20 publications or manuscripts in[unreadable] submission; 4 new NIH grants; and 1 Dana Farber grant. We expect continued success in the next granting[unreadable] period, with a major goal being the increased recruitment of effort from diverse disciplines.